BLOOPERS Bloopers
by Gradiency
Summary: Here they are! The Gakuen Alice and insert manga crossover bloopers. DO NOT DRINK WATER OR EAT WHILE READING... MAY INCLUDE EXCESSIVE SCENE RUINING BY SOME CHARACTERS AND THE DIRECTOR! Mild swearing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! RR
1. Psycho Busters

_Yuri: WELCOME TO THE GAKUEN ALICE AND PSYCHO BUSTERS BLOOPERS! Now Mikan please do the disclaimer._

_Mikan: Okay! __**Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Gakuen Alice nor Psycho Busters**_

_Yuri: Thank you Mikan._

_Mikan: Enjoy the story!_

**Gakuen Alice and Psycho Busters B-L-O-O-P-E-R-S**

"Hey and welcome to Gakuen Alice" Narumi told the five people who were staring at the place.

"Where?" Kakeru asked

"Gakuen Alice of course everyone at Gakuen Alice has an alice.

"Alice?" Kakeru asked again.

"Yeah, people like you," Narumi told them.

"But we're physics." Ayano told them.

"No, you have alices, Ayano you have the Telepathy and Astral Projection alice."

"What?" Ayano asked.

"Kakeru has the Chronodiving alice."

"Huh???" Kakeru said.

"Kaito has the fire alice, like little Kuro Neko there."

"Do you want to get burned?" Kaito and Natsume said in union.

"Xiao Long has the healing and qigong alice"

"…"

"And Joi has the clairvoyance alice"

"…"

"WE ARE psychics"

"You have alices"

"psychics"

_Okay two can play this game_ Narumi thought. "ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"Um… you guys" Xiao Long started

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"Hey-" Joi started.

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"Hey, we are-"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"You guys…"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"psychics"

"ALICES"

"**CUT!**"The director screamed. Narumi and Ayano looked at him.

Joi: We're really sorry. We were in the wrong place

Ayano and Narumi: **Sweatdrop**

Xiao Long: Yeah, we tried to tell you that

Ayano and Narumi: We?

Xiao Long: Yeah we **Points to himself, Joi, Mikan, Natsume Kaito, Kakeru, Hotaru and Ruka**

Narumi: Why didn't you blast me with fire?

Natsume: Hn

Mikan: WE DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE ALICES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narumi: Oh right. How about the baka gun.

Hotaru: It got jammed

Narumi: **Sweatdrop**

Narumi: Ani-

Ruka: Before you finish that, let us repeat again. We do not have alices nor psychic powers

Narumi: Oh right…

Kakeru: Yeah, but Kaito is looking like he's about to kill someone

Director: WE START SHOOTING AGIN FROM SCENE 3 IN 3 SECONDS

**Everyone scrambles to get into place**

Kaito: Scene Three take two **Crushes poor board**

Director: And Cut **Get's out of director chair**

Director to Kaito: You _Need_ Anger management

Kaito: **THEY BUSTED MY EARDRUMS, AND YOU THINK I NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT?!?!?!**

Director: No I don't think… I'm commanding. Now go before I fire you

Kaito: I don't even get paid for this job, UNFAIR TREATMENT! I WANT TO QUIT!

Joi: But you can't, so deal with it

Kaito: Fuck off Joi

Joi: Xiao Long beat him up

Xiao Long: **eyes shine** Okay! **Goes to beat Kaito up**

Kaito: Er… Xiao Long… why do you have that evil glint in your eye? NO GET AWAY FROM ME! THAT'S A FUCKING SWORD! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?!?! GO BEAT UP JOI! NO! STAY AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Runs away like a girl screaming**

Xiao Long: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **Runs after Kaito with Kanta raised**

Kakeru: Don't you think it's going a little too far?

Joi: Nope. Xiao Long doesn't use real weapons or at least not extremely sharp ones. The one he has is real but it's dull

Kakeru: Oh, if you put it that way then, I'll sit and enjoy the show. **Popcorn bag appears out of nowhere **Popcorn?

Joi: No thanks

Director: STOP RUINING THE STAGE!!!

**Kaito still running away from Xiao Long and Xiao Long is still chasing him, while they ruin the whole stage**

Kakeru: Hey, who wants to go on break?

Anna: Yeah let's go, I don't want to face the director's wrath **Leaves**

Nonoko: Yeah… **Leaves**

Natsume: Hn…** Leaves **

Narumi: Let's go… **Leaves**

Persona: **Leaves**

**Whole Gakuen Alice cast leaves.**

Ayano: Let's go…

Joi: I'm with you

Kakeru: Yeah

Maya: Wait for me!

**Whole Psycho Busters cast leaves minus Kaito and Xiao Long**

_Yuri: Please review the story! Now say bye Mikan-chan!_

_Mikan: Bye bye!_

_Natsume: Hn_

_Yuri and Mikan: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!_

_Natsume: You're annoying polka, bipolar_

_Yuri: Huh?_

_Natsume: Hn._

_Yuri: Please get a dictionary… oh that'll be your unbirthday present from me!_

_Natsume: WTF?!?!_

_Yuri: Unbirthday you know from though the looking glass_

_Natsume: Hn._

_Yuri: DON"T IGNORE ME!_

_Xiao Long: Please review. It would be extremely appreciated._


	2. Naruto

_Yuri: 2__nd__ chapter_

_Naruto: I'M IN IT!  
Joi: For like what? One line?_

_Yuri: But the manga's named after him_

_Joi: And?_

_Yuri: It's popular unlike your manga_

_Joi: SO?_

_Yuri: XIAO LONG! THE DISCLAIMER! NOW!!  
Xiao Long: You go her mad…wonderful_

_Xiao Long: __**Eternal_bluerose_yuri does not own Gakuen Alice nor Naruto**_

**Naruto**

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mikan screamed as she fell from the sky on Saskue.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Saskue screamed while throwing her off his body…in to the river.

Director: **CUT!**

Sasuke: AGAIN!?!?!?! I DON'T WANT TO BE FALLEN ON ANY MORE!!!

Mikan: YOU THREW ME IN THE RIVER!!!!!!

Sasuke: I won't next time

Director: And were shooting in 3-2-1 ACTION!

**Sasuke and Mikan get on stage**

Naruto: Scene One; Take 3

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she fell from the sky on Sasuke.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Sasuke screamed while throwing her off his body. Once he finished, Hotaru landed on his head. When she stood up she ignored Sasuke who was now unconscious.

"Have you seen Polka?" Natusme asked Tenten.

Director: _**CUT!!!!!!**_

Sasuke: AGAIN!?!?!

Mikan: Why?

Director: HYUUGA NATSUME YOU GET OFF THE STAGE RIGHT NOW!!!!!

Natsume: Make me

Neji: **Beats the crap out of Natsume**

Director: Um… That wasn't necessary Neji

Neji: He annoyed me **Throws Natsume To the next stage**

Director: Shooting in 3-2-1 ACTION!

Tenten: Scene 3 and a quarter; Take 2

"GAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koko screamed as he fell on top of Sasuke's chest, knocking the air out of Sasuke. Koko stood up, and that the gods that he had something soft to land on. It was then that Sumire decided- no she fell in the river.

Director: _**CUT!**_

Koko: You fell in the river…

Sumire: Shut up

Sasuke: HOW MUCH DO YOU FUCKING WEIGH YOME!?!?!?

Koko: 119 pounds

Sasuke: O.O

Koko: Kidding. I weigh only 100 pounds

Sasuke: T.T

Koko: Sorry

Director: Shooti-

Natsume: YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN NEJI HYUGA!!!!

Neji: **Stares at Natsume's extreme anger, and shrugs**

Natsume: **Brings out 2 kantas, extremely sharp**

Mikan: De Javu?

Koko: De Javu

Hotaru: Damn the Baka gun is jammed again

Everone minus Hotaru, Neji, and Natsume: **Sweatdrop**

Neji: FUCK OF NASTUME!

Natsume: FUCKING MAKE ME HYUGA NEJI!

Hinabi: **Taping for blackmail**

Natsume: **Goes after Neji with Kanta raised swing viscously**

Neji: GET AWAY HYUUGA NASTUME!

Hinata: N-n-nej-i-i nii

Neji: Yes Hina-

Neji: WHAT WERE YOU'RE FUCKING SWING THOSE SWORDS!!!

Natsume: I know where I swing these swords and it happeneds to be your head which I want to chop off

Neji: **Runs away**

Natsume: **Runs after**

Director: **Glares at them and runs after**

Mikan: Let's go

Hinata: Y-yes

Hinabi: Already ahead of you

**Neji, Natsume and the Director are ruining the stages once again**

Anna: GOD! FIRST XIAO LONG AND KAITO, NOW THEM!?!?!?!!?

Koko: It's life

Anna: I know

Koko: I'm leaving the wrath of the director is BAD

Nonoko: See ya

Yuu: Bye

**Gakuen Alice and Naruto cast leaves minus Neji and Natsume**

Director: I WILL MURDER YOU! **Swings Natsume's kantas**

Natsume: Neji if we make it out it'll be a miracle

Neji: I agree with you

_Yuri: Did you like it? Ne.. did you?_

_Xiao Long: Shut up_

_Yuri: THANKS FORE READING IT  
Xiao Long: Someone gave her too much sugar_

_Joi: I SWEAR IT WASN"T ME!!!!!!!!_

_Xiao Long: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!?!_

_Joi: I seemed harmless_

_Xiao Long: HARMLESS, HOW TELL ME HOW?!_

_Joi: Er…_

_Hinabi: Please review_


	3. Yuri

"HEY!" Yuri screamed waving her hands frantically. "I decided to see the stage first hannnnnnddddddddddeeeeeddddddddd- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yo!" Koko said while frantically riding his bike away.

"Um…" Yuri said.

"WHY YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!" The director screamed. Then he directed his attention to Yuri who was shaking frantically. "DO YOU-"

"BYE!" Yuri ran away as fast as she could to her own studio.

_Yuri: Hello, err, sorry for that._

_Xiao Long: But you did want to do that_

_Yuri: NEVER AGAIN AM I GOING TO DO THAT!_

_Joi: __**snickers**__ Sure_

_Yuri: JOI RUN FAR FAR AWAY!_

_Joi: I can't believe you aren't going to let us into that room…_

_Yuri: FUCK OFF JOI!_

_Joi: But I liked that room. It makes things magically appear _(Read Love comes in different ways to understand this)

_Yuri: IT'S ONLY FOR ME, RAIN AND MARIE!_

_Joi: __**Scoffs**__ So you won't let me in there,_

_Yuri: NO!_

_Xiao Long: __**Blasts Joi and Yuri**_

_Kaito: That wasn't necessary_

_Xiao Long: The disclaimers are taking up too much space_

_Koko: Is it safe in here from- __**sees Joi and Yuri unconscious**_

_Anna: __**Eteranl_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Gakuen Alice, or Psycho Busters, she doesn't even own herself**_

"Ugg…" Yuri rubbed her forehead, got up only to knock her head on the fire extinguisher knocking her unconscious again.

"Yo, Xiao Long that was an extremely stupid idea." Kaito told the person next to him.

"It seemed sensible at the moment, WHAT IDEA WOULD YOU OF MADE UP!?!?!?"

"I would have burned them."

"EXACTLY! SEE MY POINT!?!?!" Xiao Long's screamed, causing Joi to jerk up hitting his head on the bricks that Kakeru was holding.

"Um…Maybe they're extremely stupid?" Kakeru told more like asked the two guys who were staring at the now unconscious Joi. At that moment Yuri woke up dodging the fire extinguisher.

"COOL! I'M IN MY STORY!!!" She screamed. While Kakeru and Xiao Long sweat dropped.

"JOI WAKE UP!!!" Yuri screamed in Joi's ear, causing him to jerk up hitting his head on the bricks again.

Director: **CUT!**

Yuri: WTF!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN _**MY**_ STUDIO?!?!?!?!

Director: It's our new shooting place

Yuri: I GAVE YOU A STUDIO NOW USE IT!

Director: Natsume and Neji ruined it last time

Yuri: WHAT!?!?! NATSUME HYUUGA GET YOU FUCKING ASS HERE NOW!

Natsume: WHAT?!?

Yuri: Fucking murder him Xiao Long

Mikan: De Javu of 2 days ago

Anna: Yeah

Nonoko: It's so strange.

Xiao Long: Can we go into _that_ room?

Yuri: Okay

Xiao Long: Hyuuga…**Drags Natsume in a special room**

Natsume: GAAHHHHHH!!!! WHERE DID YOU FUCKING GET THAT- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Joi: THAT'S NOT FAIR! I LIKE THAT ROOM! LET ME IN!!!

Yuri: **Pushes Joi in**

Director: **Goes in, and see a white room**

Yuri: FUCKING RUN JOI, RUN! **Chases Joi with metal staffs**

Joi: **Flying**

**A huge brick wall comes in front of Joi, causing him to crash into it**

Joi: **unconscious**

Yuri: HAHAHAHAHA **Walks into the brick wall**

Yuri: **unconscious**

Natsume: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ROOM?!?!?!

Xiao Long: THE WONDEROUS WONDERFUL MAGICAL ROOM!!

Ayano: Yeah, I sleep here

Xiao Long: Oh so I see now, it's sexism right? Hm? YURI, YOU ARE-

Ayano: She's unconscious like Joi there

Xiao Long: WTF?!?!?!

Ayano: I know, Joi can also see the future here too

Kaito: Um… what- AGAIN!?!?!?!

Kakeru: Looks like it.

Xiao Long: 3rd time too

Natsume: Who hit their head on bricks for the third time

Anna: Joi

Koko: He smashed it

Nastume: **Sweat drop**

Mikan: Where's the author

Nonoko: **Points to the unconscious Yuri**

Everyone: **Sweat drop**

Koko: Maybe we should leave her studio now

Natsume: Hn

Mikan: Yeah

Ruka: Let's go

Ayano: That wasn't my room you know Xiao Long

Xiao Long: WTF?

Maya: Hey! I just-

Persona: We're leaving

Director: Yeah

Elementary School Principal: It's not nice to enter someone else's studio

Suichi: Yeah

Subaru: Let's go

**Everyone except Yuri and Joi leaves**

_Yuri: God, where is everyone?_

_Joi: Yeah_

_Naruto: Everyone left your studio when you flew/walked into that brickwall_

_Yuri and Joi: T.T_

_Anna: Review!_


	4. Shugo Chara or Naruto hunting part 1

At 6 in the morning Mikan was awoken, Sakura (her chara), who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ugg… SAKURA SHUT UP!" Mikan screamed. It was then and there that Hotaru came in and shoot her Baka gun at Sakura, with Hikari (Hotaru's chara), following her.

"Shut up, Polka." Natsume told her, and his chara, Hiro started to hit Sakura. Then- CRASH, BUMP, BAM!

"Ow…"Ruka came in while the stage was kind of ruined and had multiple bumps on his head.

Director: CUT!

Ruka: I need an ice pack

Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan: **Sweat drop**

Director: YOU RUINED THE STAGE!

Ruka: Sorry…but someone pushed me

Director: Let's shoot Scene 2 right now

Amu: Scene 2; Take one

"Amu-chi!" Yaya screamed at Amu who was spacing out right there and then.

"Yes?" Amu asked.

"Well we're going to go to a new school, do you have an idea why?" Tadase asked her. Amu shook her head.

"HEY AND-"

Director: CUT!

Narumi: Sorry, but someone told me it was time for me to get one stage

Director: Find THAT PERSON NOW!!

**Yuri's studio:**

Joi: Hey, Naruto, they'll want to kill you, you know

Naruto: Going back to my own studio,** Runs away**

Yuri: HEY! WHO STARTED THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?!?

Joi: Naruto

Yuri: NARUTO UZIMAKI I WILL MURDER YOU!

Joi: _Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own any of the following manga: Gakuen Alice, Naruto, Psycho Busters and the Guest staring manga: Shugo Chara_

**Studio Naruto**

Naruto: **Gulp** I'm dead

**Studio Gakuen Alice**

Director: THEN BRING HIM BACK HERE TO SUFFER MY ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT! OR MURDER HIM!

Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice cast: **Sweat drop**

Amu: Isn't that going a little too far?

Yuri: Is Naruto in here?

Director: GET OUT!

Yuri: WELL MAKE ME!

Director: **Glare**

Yuri: **Glare**

Mikan: **Drags Yuri back to her own studio**

Hotaru: Damn the Baka gun is jammed again

Narumi: **Sweat drop**

Director: FIND HIM AND CASTRATE HIM!

Amu: His punishments gets worse

Tadase: Yeah

Anna: Well if it's any character of a show, then that director would murder him and if it is Yuri then the story would never start again, and if it's a person that is always in disclaimers or has been, then Yuri would murder him, so in other words no one is going to die

Tadase: Oh…

Nagihiko: Erm…but it's still harsh

Anna: Yeah

Joi: It's Naruto

Anna, Nagihiko, Tadase: GAHHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!

Joi: Yuri's studio

Anna: oh

Joi: But I know who did all that

Director: THEN TELL ME! **Glare**

Joi: Nah

Director: Tell me NOW!

Mikan: So, Yuri's on a rampage to kill Naruto and I need help restraining her

Amu: I'll help

Natusme: Polka, NO

Mikan: But COME ON! PLEASE???

Hotaru: **Glare** Go with her

Natsume: Hn **Goes with Mikan**

Director: So, are you going to tell me or not?

Joi: **Shoots himself with air gun, pretends to be dead**

Director: **Glare**

Tadase: Er… he said something about Naruto

Director: **Raises sword with magically appeared out of nowhere, crys out a warcry** LET'S KILL HIM!

Nagihiko: Er… isn't that kind of-

Director: **Brings sword to Nagihiko's neck** You do what I say, or else…

Nagihiko: O…Kay

Tadase: Erm…but-

Director: TO NARUTO'S STUDIO!!!!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Will they really kill Naruto??_

_Yuri: I don't know_

_Joi: Er… YEAH YOU DO!!_

_Mikan: TIE HER UP!!!!!!_

_Amu: YEAH!_

_Yuri: WTF?!?!?!?! LOOK I DON'T WANT TO KILL NARUTO ANYMORE AT LEAST NOT NOW!!!_


	5. Shugo Chara or Naruto hunting part 2

Director: **Raises sword** KILL NARUTO!!!!

Yuri: **Stares at director like he's mental** Are you all right?

Director: ROAR!

Yuri: GAHHH!!!

Amu: You don't want to kill Naruto anymore?

Yuri: Nope! It got kind of boring…

Amu: So, we restrained you, and then you got bored?

Yuri: **Stares at Amu blankly** Er… Nope! I got bored a few moments before that.

Amu: so all our work was for nothing?

Yuri: Yep! **Smirks**

**Stage Naruto**

Sasuke: Dope, what did you do this time?

Naruto: Sasuke-teme, help me, Yuri-chan's going to kill me

Sasuke: Exactly the reason I don't want to be involved now

Naruto: TEME!

Director: ROAR!

Naruto: **Gives a WTF look**

Naruto Cast: **Twitch, twitch**

Director: Prepare to die Naruto

Naruto: What the hell?

Director: **Raises sword to Naruto's neck**

Yuri: You can't do that!

Amu: In this whole thing, she forgot to mention she didn't own anything……

Director: **Tires to kill Yuri**

**Yuri and the Director and running around the stage crashing into props and ruining everything**

Amu: Er…

Mikan: Don't worry…

Hotaru: Why is the baka gun still jammed?

Everybody: **Sweatdrop**

Hotaru: Damn…** Tries to fix it**

**Director and Yuri and still ruining the stage**

Hotaru: **Ties out the baka gun again, **Oh, it's not jammed anymore **Continues pulling the trigger**

Director: WHAT THE HELL!?!?! **Baka bullets from the baka gun come raining down at him**

Yuri: Er… Bye!


	6. DGray Man

_Yuri: Yo! No more er… Yuri in this story…  
Joi: Because she wants to stop ruining this whole thing_

_Yuri: Oh shut up!_

_Joi: __**rolls eyes**_

_Lavi: Hi!_

_Yuri: where did you come from?_

_Lavi: I was here the whole time._

_Yuri: WHAT?!?!?_

_Kanda: Che…Baka usagi, Baka Yuri, Baka Moyashi…_

_Yuri: WTF?!?!_

_Joi: Wow… O.O_

_Allen: __**Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own any of the mangas or characters followed: Gakuen Alice, Joi, and the guest starting manga: -man**_

_Yuri: Don't ask how I intertwine these manga…it's creepy…_

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

"So, Koumi, you're sending us on a mission to Japan, in the future," Allen stressed out each word.

"Yep!" Koumi told him.

"So how are we going to go into the future?"

"The ark!"

"DAMN USAGI! STOP BRAIDING MY HAIR!" Kanda screamed at Lavi and proceeded to pull out Mugen.

Director: _**CUT!!!!**_

Mikan: We didn't even get to Gakuen Alice's part…

Hotaru: WHY!?!?!?!

Mikan: I know why?

Hotaru: WHY IS THE BAKA GUN JAMMED AGAIN!?!?!?

Mikan: I know why didn't we get to our part again?

Ruka: Wow…

Natsume: I know

Allen: Wow…

Kanda: I know

Lavi: Wow…

Lenalee: I know

Koumi: Wow…

Reever: I know

Director: Back in positions, we're filming again in 5 4 3 2 1!

Allen: Scene 1 Take 2

"So, Koumi, you're sending us on a mission to Japan, in the future," Allen stressed out each word.

"Yep!" Koumi told him.

"So how are we going to go into the future?"

"The ark!"

"The ark can do that?" Allen asked.

"Yep!" Koumi smiled.

"Okay…" Allen said.

"…" Everyone looked at the sleeping Kanda. Allen poked him really hard.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda screamed while everyone kept on staring at him. "Che. A person can't get their sleep anymore."

Director: **CUT!**

Kanda: Che

Director: KANDA! DO NOT SLEEP WHILE WE ARE FILMING!

Kanda: Che

Director: **FILMING AGAIN IN 5 4 3 2 1**

"Okay…" Allen said.

"Che."

"Yuu-chan! Don't be so-"

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the red head's neck.

"Er…"

"Che." With that Kanda removed Mugen.

"GAHHH!! I'M BLEEDING! HOW COULD YOU?!?!? YOU NICKED SOME OF MY SKIN!!!" Lavi screamed as a few drops of blood started trailing down his neck.

Director: CUT!

Director: KANDA YUU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR COMRADE!?!

Kanda: Che, it's just a small mark

Director: KANDA YUU! APOLIGIZE NOW!  
Kanda: No

Director: **Raises kantas that appeared out of thin air**

Kanda: **Brings out Mugen**

Director: **Lunges at Kanda with kantas**

Kanda: **Lunges at director with Mugen**

Lavi: Um… are they going to die?

Mikan: I think, maybe…

Natsume: Hn.

Hotaru: **Brings out Baka missile and fires it at Kanda and the Director, but misses and hits the stage**

Hotaru: Er… I didn't do that

Director: **Trying to stab Kanda with his kantas**

Kanda: **Avoiding the director's kantas**

Hotaru: IT WAS ALL NATSUME'S FAULT!! **Thrusts the Baka missile into Natsume's arms**

Natsume: **twitch**

Lavi: **Brings out his huge hammer and whacks the Director and Kanda on the head…rather hard**

Allen: Lavi, was that supposed to happen?

Mikan: Lavi I don't really think they were supposed to you know become unconscious

Anna: I know

Lavi: Oops

Hotaru: Baka

Ruka: So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to leave before the woke up and tried to kill us

Mikan: **Eyes Widen** I'm with you! **Runs out as fast as she can**

**Everyone but the director and Kanda follow**

**A few minutes pass**

Kanda: Ugh…Were is everyone?

Kanda: BAKA USAGI!! **Waves Mugen around and tries to find Lavi**

Director: YOU IDIOT LAVI!! **Two kantas appear out of no where and tires to find Lavi**

_The End. :P_

_Yuri: Poor Lavi…_

_Lavi: . Your trying to kill me?_

_Yuri: They won't find you here! :D_

_Joi: Wow. =.=_

_Lavi: I know_

_Yuri: At least I hope not…_

_Lavi: WHAT!?!?! __**Runs out**_

_Xiao Long: That was a really stupid idea_

_Yuri: Why?_

_Xiao Long: The director and Kanda are right outside_

_Yuri: Er… WE'RE COMIGN TO SAVE YOU LAVI!_

_**Distant screaming in background**_

_Mikan: Please Review… Free e-cookies?_


	7. Bleach

Yuri: So due to my sudden lack of writing-

_Joi: Sure your sudden lack of writing, you wrote a few chapters and started a few one-shots, but never got to finish. Yeah a sudden lack of writing. I'm-mmmphh __**Bites Yuri's hand**_

Yuri: OWW!

_Joi: As I was saying I'm sure it has to do with your laptop crashing._

_Yuri: Er… IT WAS ALL ……… HIS FAULT! __**Points to cut out figure of Toushiro Hitsugaya **_

_Joi: How is it that guy's fault?_

_Yuri: IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED!_

_Joi: Wow… she managed to at least convince one person…_

_Rain: yeah herself…_

_Joi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?_

_Rain: YURI!! HOW COULD YOU NOT INTRODUCE _**ME!**

Yuri: Er… I kind of forgot

_Joi: __**Eternal_bluerose_yuri does not own any of the following mangas, animes ect, thus mentioned in the story or the disclaimer.**_

Gakuen Alice vs. Bleach

Attack of the stoics

Toushiro: What the hell is with that title?

Natusume: Attack of the stoics??

Director: Yeah! I mean there are only a few stoic people in each, so I thought it would be-

Toushiro: Shut up

Anna: Is it me or is it a lot colder in here?

Matsumoto: TAICHO!!!

Mikan: Er… the story hasn't even started yet and they're screaming

Rukia: Really?

Ruka: It's true, usually the story at least starts about with a few sentences at least.

Nonoko: The record was the Psycho Busters people. They managed to get a whole 15 minutes

Rukia: That was the shortest?

Ruka: No, that was the longest and it was only because they were screaming at each other about whether they had alices or psychic powers, that lasted about 14ish minutes.

Rukia: So, that took up most of the time

Mikan: Yeah

Matsumoto: TAICHO! REMEMBER THOSE ANGER MANGAEMENT LESSONS?!?!?!

Rukia: He had anger management lesson?

Ruka: Who, did?

Mikan: N-A-T-S-U-M-E!!!! DON'T TRY AND KILL THE DIRECTOR, AT LEAST NOT BY YOURSELF! STOP BEING SO GODDAMN SELFISH! LET ME HELP!

Ruka: The director is really going to kill her.

Rukia: Oh

Ruka: Say Hotaru, is the baka gun still jammed?

Hotaru: Yeah…

Ruka: The seventh episode and it's still jammed

Rukia: Is it normal for the stage to go crashing down like that?

Ruka: Huh?

Renji: This is place is really messed up

Anna: What did you say?

Ruka: MIKAN! NATSUME! SHORTY! GET AWAY FROM THERE! THE DIRECTOR IS GOING TO KILL YOU!

Toushiro: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?

Ruka: It just-mmmph mmmmh

Matsumoto: Bad idea to call him shorty

Hinamori: SHIRO-KUN!

Toushiro: IT'S HITSUGAYA TAICHO!

Ruka: MIKAN! NATUSUME!

Mikan and Natusume turn their heads toward Ruka

Hotaru: It's jammed… WHY?

Anna: THE DIRECTOR HAS A MACHINE GUN!

Hotaru: **Takes out Baka Bazooka and fires**

Baka Bazooka: BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan: Why? **Has fist prints on her head**

Toushirou: **Glares at Hotaru and cut the fists in half with Hyorinmaru**

Natsume: **Burns fists**

Director: **Glares at the Baka Bazooka and takes out a real Bazooka**

Ruka: Er… Hotaru I just think you made it worse

Ichigo: THERE'S SOMETHING REALLY WRONG WITH THIS PLACE

Ruka: RUN BEHIND THE STAGE EVERYONE!!! **Points to stage**

Everyone but Ruka, Hotaru, Toushirou, and a few other people runs behind the stage

Ruka: **Sweatdrop** Those people are idiot. Now run for it! **Runs out of the studio**

**Hotaru, Toushirou and a few others follow**

Director: **Aims Bazooka at the stage…**

Matsumoto: Taicho? **Looks around for Toushirou**

Mikan: They abandoned us!

Ichigo: HE'S GOING TO FIRE!

Everyone: RUN AWAY!!!!

Director: **Fires Bazooka at the stage**

Slow Motion

Everyone: NOOOOO!!!! **Jumps out of the way of the bazooka**

Normal Motion

Director: **Takes out Machine Gun and fires it at everyone**

Bleach Director Comes in suddenly

Bleach Director: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAST?? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FUCKING FIND PEOPLE WHO ARE AS GOOD AS THEM?

Director: Then Die

Bleach Director: **Runs out and them comes back in with a tank**

Director: **Missile Ready. Lauches the Missile at the Bleach Director**

Bleach Director: **Fires at the Director**

Ichigo: I think now would be a good time-

BOOM! Everyone turns their head to the studio next door

**Out walks the cast their clothes on fire**

Director: Er… Peace?

Bleach Director: Yeah Peace

Director: But first… **Turns to Ichigo and the others**

Ichigo: I think this is the part where we run away

Mikan: Yeah…

Kon: AWAY!

Natsume: Hn

Anna: STOP TALKING AND RUN! **Runs away from psycho Director**

Nonoko: RUN! **Follows Anna**

Outside

Joi: What's the huge- **Stares at Tank and Missiles**

Joi: YURI!!!!

Yuri's studio

Yuri: ACHOO!

Ruka: Are you fine?

Yuri: Perfect!

Yuri: It's freezing in here though

Rain: I'll go turn on the heat

Yuri: Yep! THE END!

_Rain: YURI! YOU DIDN'T INTORDUCE ME! WHY?? _TT_TT

Joi: Because you weren't important enough

_Yuri: SHUT UP!_

_Marie: The process again_

_Joi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_Yuri: Hey Marie_

_Marie: So, you didn't tell others about me?_

_Yuri: No… put down that knife_

_Joi: Uh… am I suppose to stop them?_

Yuri being chased by Marie and Rain who both have knifes Joi: So er… Review please!

_Yuri: __**Distant Calling **__FOR ANY NEW IDEAS IN CROSS OVERS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW!!!! THAT OR THE STORY DIES!!! AND A NEW ONE TAKES IT'S PLACE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MARIE PUT DOWN THAT GUN._

BANG! Joi: There's so much blood…

_Yuri: Okay… that's it!_

A bloody fight occurs between Yuri and Rain, Marie slipped away to read Yaoi Marie: So review! And thanks for reading! A/N: Yes I know I am a very violent person when it comes to it. For more violence please read my disclaimers in a few of my other stories, or await the new story that will come out called: Behind the Scenes. It's like this story but no crossovers, so tell me which stories you want. Man

_Bleach_

_Gakuen Alice_

_Naruto_

_Psycho Busters_

_Crossovers_

_Please chooseI feel complied to thank all of those who stuck to this story! I really appreciate it! ARIGATO!!! (Sp?) __谢谢__THANK YOU SO MUCH!! __**Bows head to readers. **__~Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri_

_Marie: She took up so much space_

_Yuri: Shut up Marie_

_Rain: OUR FIGHT'S NOT OVER YET!_

_Yuri: __**Steals Hyorinmaru and hits Rain with the handle while cutting herself**_

Maire; Let me explain the basics of using a sword

_Rain: __**Sweatdrop**_

Marie: First of all you hold it by the handle not the sharp pointy thing

_Yuri: Er.. okay_

_Maire: Then you swing the sword not too much either_

_Yuri: __**Nods**_

_Maire: Like this __**Demonstrates it while accidentally nicking a part of Toushirou's skin when he just came in here**_

_**Temperature drops by a lot**_

_Joi: Please Review… and End the story all ready. I don't think the readers want to read about the part where Yuri and her friends get decapitated by Hyorinmaru's rightful owner Toushioru Hitsugaya._

_Marie, Rain and Yuri: GAHHHH! THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! _


	8. Gakuen Alice

_Yuri: I'M BACK!! _

_Rain: No one missed you._

_Mikan: That's not true…_

_Rain: Oh really? Then why did you scream "YES! SHE'S GONE! GONE!'_

_Mikan: I DID NOT!_

_Yuri: Fine then. I'll go to my little corner of misery._

_Rain: Okay_

_Ayumu: Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Gakuen Alice._

As Mikan sat at the Sakura tree, she sighed. As she leaned back… what the? The fell backwards as the sakura tree became card-

Director: CUT!!

Mikan: Oops…

Hotaru: You leaned on it.

Narumi: So, how's the baka gun?

Hotaru: It's still jammed

Mikan: Erm… I think that was my fault

Narumi: Huh?

Natsume: Oi Polka, shut up

Director: WE'RE FILMING AGAIN IN 5-4-3-2-1!

As Mikan sat at the Sakura tree, she sighed. As she leaned back she yawned. The sun hung low in the day as afternoon rolled around. It was a lovely day.

"Polka…" A soft voice whispered at her ear. Mikan's eyes opened to see Natsume looking down at her.

"PERVERT!" Mikan pushed him off and accidentally punch-

Director: CUT!!!!!!

Mikan: Er…

Natume: I need ice, **holds bleeding nose**

Narumi: Oh and the show's canceled tomorrow

Mikan: What? Why weren't we told about this?

Narumi: I don't know

Mikan: I'm not paid enough for this

Anna: We're not paid at all

Mikan: WHAT! I COMAND A PAY CHECK OR I'LL STOP!

Natsume: True

Whole Cast: WE DEMAND A PAY CHECK! **Goes outside to riot**

Director: People now a days

Mikan: PAYCHECK! GIVE US A PAYCHECK!

Anna: WE DEMAND A PAY!

Nobrara: **Raises sign**

Director: GET BACK TO YOUR SPOTS OR YOUR FIRED!!

Mikan: **Scoffs** You can't fire us.

Anna: Yeah! We're the original characters!

Narumi: With some major problems.

Mikan: HEY!

Horaru: Baka. **Fires baka gun**

Mikan: **Doges all of them** HA!

Hotaru: **Eye twitches**

Mikan: See, I better now!

Hotaru: **Fires Baka Missle**

Mikan: HA! See? I'm-

**BOOM!**

Director: Hotaru…

Hotaru: **Fires Baka Missle at the director**

**BOOM!**

Anna: The set's all destroyed now…

Nonoko: At least we get to leave now.

Anna: True…

The End!

_Yuri: Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
